Cort Andrus
Character Concept You find Cort alone in the corner of the local tavern, palming his glass with a gnarled hand and quaffing down ale. The human is tall and broadly-built, his mismatched scale armor just able to contain him. Gray has infiltrated his dark beard and hair. You decide he had never been handsome – even before the scars. Shadows play across the strange pattern of twisting gouges that mark his face and neck. A bit of one ear is missing, and his nose has been broken more than once. Idly, you wonder if he will take the job when his eyes turn on you with cold perception. His voice comes from the bottom of a well. “What do you want, maggot?” Back Story Cort Andrus was born and blooded in the kingdom of Aranth, a merciful outcrop of civilization somewhere far away. He rose from humble birth to become the master-at-arms in the Lord’s castle, where for many years he trained Aranth’s best sons. He pushed his students through a harsh regimen that many thought brutal. He did this to prepare them for the cruel reality that awaited. To become men, Cort’s students had to best him in single combat with a weapon of their choosing. Those who lost were exiled. Now, the days of service are behind Cort. Four years ago, Aranth fell to revolution and betrayal: the Lord and his royal family beheaded; the sculpted castle walls pulled down; scavengers picking clean a generation of soldiers Cort had raised. This event has shaped Cort more than his physical scars. Law and goodness mean little and less to him, and order comes only as a habit. Cort has dedicated his second, waning life to finding and killing every conspirator, traitor, and rebel involved in his kingdom’s demise. He carries a notebook full of names. Personality Cort can be described as caustic. His gruff voice and frequent use of the word “maggot” make him a poor choice to negotiate. Cort follows no god and is no stranger to drinking or wenching. Although he projects a critical air to strangers, those who prove themselves competent can earn his respect and even deference. Cort may appear to resent youth, but that is only his way of relating. He gets a charge out of those who stand up to him, as long as they are not too cocky. In battle, Cort protects his companions with uncommon zeal, throwing himself into harm’s way. In moments of rest, he might take time with a younger companion to critique a stance or discuss a technique. Enemies (From the Notebook) * Joseph Farwell, known as The Friend, a ruthless warlord, leader of the Friends of Order – a private army of mercenaries and raiders. Led the popular revolt which toppled the kingdom of Aranth. most hated foe and his ultimate goal * Tarad Bruse, a mercenary, member of the Friends of Order, trained and exiled by Cort * Shia Connington, a nurse who treated the injured after the revolt, rebels and loyalists alike * Lucan Raenyr, a teen at the time of the revolt, coerced to leave the postern gate of the castle open Enemies (Not From the Notebook): * Kaelis Aebellen, a paladin tracking Cort, suspects him in a recent murder Allies * Eysen Alaric, known as One-Eye, a mercenary, trained by Cort, survivor of the revolt * Pirotess, a half elf sorceress, informant, and gatherer of secrets. Cort sells information to her in exchange for the whereabouts of names on his list. Miscellaneous Aranth's instructors taught their students histories and traditions in addition to martial techniques. As such, Cort can name the line of Eld, perform the comaya harvest dance, and describe how Commander Marq held Splitfoot Ridge. The death of his kingdom has left him as one of the last products of this culture. However, Cort still gathers riddles as if the Great Feast contest was coming again this year. This debt to the past manifests when Cort scrawls notes in his book of names or stops to stare at a cairn by the roadside, losing himself in another time or place. The Blackhammer "This hammer, once silver in appearance, is now black from the dried blood caked on the weapon." +2 Warhammer (Level 7, 2600 gp) +2d6 Thunder damage on critical Daily: You slam the hammer into the ground, causing a wave of thunder to radiate out from the point of impact. Area - All creatures in Close burst modifier Does 2d6 + STR modifier thunder damage to all creatures hit Category:Characters